


A long and circular road

by lookatmelaugh



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Costis is very patient, Jealousy, Kamet is very dense, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmelaugh/pseuds/lookatmelaugh
Summary: After leaving Attolia, Costis and Kamet travel a circuitous route to Roa to throw off any potential pursuers. They discover truths about themselves along the way.=Everyone seems to write about Costis and Kamet’s life once they are in Roa. Where are all the fics about their long journey to Roa? This is the road trip fic that no one ever asked for.
Relationships: Kamet/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

He found Costis on the deck of the Attolian ship, helping sailors hoist buckets of water from the sea. His Attolian wore no shirt, and his skin glistened in the sun, and he grinned when he caught sight of Kamet. Why was he here, Kamet wondered, dressed like a workman and acting like one? When Costis approached, he blurted out, “Why are you working like a common sailor?” Belatedly, he realized that the question might have been offensive to the actual sailors on board, but then he did not really care.

Costis pushed his sandy hair away from his face and shrugged. “It’s a lovely day, Kamet, and I’m not spending it cooped up in that cabin,” he replied.

Kamet remembered those long days on board the Anet’s Dream, with Costis prowling like a caged lion in his room. “It is a beautiful day,” he conceded, “but you are a paying passenger and there is no need to work. You can stand and admire the sea all morning if you were so inclined.”

“So, so, so,” Costis agreed amiably, then switched to Mede. “But I am neither a wealthy man travelling with my servant, nor a soldier on a stealthy mission for my King, and so I can help with chores on deck if I were so inclined,” he said with another shrug. “The time for hiding is past, Kamet.” 

His accent was truly much improved, Kamet noted with approval. But still—why subject yourself to hard labor when you had no need to? It was foolishness. It was his turn to shrug. He replied with poetry. “What gives strong Ennikar happiness brings joy to Wise Immakuk,” he said, reciting a line from the epic.

Costis grinned. Something warm bloomed in Kamet’s chest at the sight. He excused himself and retreated to his cabin. He realized, hours later, that perhaps what Costis was doing was not foolishness, as Costis was no fool. Perhaps that was what freedom meant—to work and rest at will, and to help others without compulsion. It was a complicated concept, freedom, even for one with an education as extensive as Kamet’s.

=

They did not share a room aboard the Attolian ship, but they spent many hours together, nonetheless. Each night they would spend some time on deck, admiring the stars, and Costis would often ask for a story, to which Kamet would oblige. Once, they caught the attention of an off-duty cabin boy, who asked if he may also listen to Kamet’s recital. Kamet was flattered and flustered, but he agreed. The next night, the boy brought the cook’s assistant, who was also off-duty, and more came in the nights after; soon, to his chagrin, almost half of the crew were listening to his stories. 

For their benefit, he decided to simplify his translations, and he began to pick out stories he thought the sailors might appreciate better. Of course, the sailors liked best those stories in which Ennikar was in trouble with a maid. One night, he recited the story of Ennikar and the daughter of Ninur. 

> Strong Ennikar, clothed in strength
> 
> Beautiful as no man could be,
> 
> In his journeys was led to Ninur,
> 
> Lord of Ghoda, a fearsome warrior,
> 
> Father of Ninanze, a woman whose beauty
> 
> Stirred the hearts and loins of men.

> Strong Ennikar, as any man would be,
> 
> Was stirred by Ninanze’s beauty
> 
> Her ebony flesh, her eyes,
> 
> Piercing his heart like an arrow.
> 
> And so they lived, Ennikar and Ninanze,
> 
> Lady of Ghoda, a fearsome beauty.

> But soon the Gods led Ennikar
> 
> Away from Ninanze and back
> 
> To Immakuk, wise Immakuk,
> 
> His friend, whom he loved dearly
> 
> Who loved him dearly
> 
> And once more they journeyed as one. 

The sailors were quiet when he finished. Costis was watching him fondly, and it was him who broke the silence. “That Ennikar, always in trouble with a maid,” he said. 

Kamet smiled. “Ennikar is a true ladies’ man,” he answered.

Morik the cabin boy raised his hand. Kamet acknowledged him with a nod. “Why did Ennikar leave the beautiful princess for a man?” he asked, his eyes wide. 

“Well, Immakuk was not just any man,” Kamet answered. “He was a king and Ennikar’s dearest friend. And the gods willed them to travel together, and how do we question the will of the gods?”

Morik nodded, awed. Someone from the back said, loudly, “And some men are simply not for women, Morik!”

The men dispersed. Costis rose and patted him on the soldier. “Better rest up, Immakuk,” he said. “Tomorrow we dock at Melenze.”


	2. Chapter 2

The innkeeper at Melenze was apologetic. “I beg your pardon, kind sirs,” she said, “but I only have one room left.”

Kamet glanced sideways at Costis. “Can the room accommodate two people?” Costis asked, his expression unflappable as always.

“Certainly, certainly,” the innkeeper replied. “The bed can accommodate two adults comfortably. But if our guests would prefer us to prepare another mattress on the floor, we can of course do that too.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Costis said. “Sharing the bed will be more convenient for us all. Would you mind, my friend?” he asked, turning to Kamet. They had agreed to refrain from using each other’s names in public, a decision born out of an abundance of caution.

They had shared bedrolls before, in their frantic flight from the Empire. But they had mostly done so for warmth, since most nights it had not been safe to light their own fires. He had no qualms about sleeping on a single bed with Costis, and he figured that the other man would feel uncomfortable were Kamet to insist on sleeping on a mattress on the floor. “Not at all,” he answered. “It won’t be any trouble.”

The innkeeper beamed. “That is settled, then. We do thank you, kind sirs,” she said, then hollered for a servant to lead them to the room.

=

Costis awoke to Kamet’s light breathing against his shoulder. They had slept on separate sides of the bed, but sometime in the night they had unconsciously closed the gap and Kamet had ended up with his cheek resting peacefully against Costis’ arm. Costis watched him sleep and did not have the heart to move away. It wasn’t quite dawn yet, so he closed his eyes again and gently rested his lips against Kamet’s hair. The scent lulled him back to sleep.

=

In the morning they procured horses and supplies for their journey north. Kamet appeared to be in high spirits, and firmly told Costis to leave the haggling to him. They stuffed their saddlebags full of dried meats and bread and nuts and grain, and they also bought a small cookpot and some flint. Costis watched in amusement as Kamet drove a hard bargain with every trader they encountered, acting as though they weren’t funded by the King’s gold.

“Why so stingy?” he asked lightheartedly once they were finished shopping and were on their way.

Kamet shrugged. “It’s something I learned early in life, Costis,” he said. “Be generous with the master’s money, but keep the purse-strings tight when you’re spending your own cash. You never know when you’ll need it, and making money is hard when you’re a slave.”

His answer was unexpectedly sombre, and it caught Costis by surprise. “So, so,” he replied. “But Kamet, the King has given us more than enough for the journey. You needn’t haggle so hard—that potter almost cried at the price you offered for his wares.”

Kamet laughed. “But I like haggling,” he insisted. “And this is our money now, so we need to manage it properly. In any case, I’m sure Eugenides wouldn’t want us to spend it like profligate children.”

Costis rolled his eyes. “He’s profligate himself. Did you know his boots are lined with gold?” he asked, shaking his head. Then an idea dawned on him. “If you’re so set on conserving money, then perhaps we should just get a single room each time we lodge at an inn,” he suggested. “Last night was comfortable enough. It will also be more secure for us both.”

Kamet blinked. If Costis had been any other man, he would have taken the idea as a proposition; after all, they had woken up almost wrapped against each other this morning. But this was Costis, who was a soldier and only about as cunning as a puppy, and so he had to take the suggestion at face value. They would save money. They would be more secure. And if it had the added benefit of him being able to wake in Costis’ arms, then, well, he wasn’t going to say that aloud.

“That makes sense,” he answered. “Of course. We should do that from now on.”

Costis grinned. “Brilliant,” he said, and they continued to trudge north.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move things up a bit, shall we?

They were traversing the foothills of Brael when they came upon a shallow river. Costis paused and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. The sun was hanging low in the sky, but it was not yet dusk. Kamet shot him a questioning glance, and Costis grinned. “Do you fancy some fish for dinner?” Costis asked.

“Fish?” Kamet replied dubiously. “We’ve enough provisions to last us to the next town.”

“So, so,” Costis agreed. “But we’ve been eating dried meat for three days, Kamet, and right here is a river. Let’s set up camp nearby and I’ll get you something fresh for dinner.”

Kamet thought of all the caggi they had eaten in the Empire and had to suppress a shudder. Costis looked at him knowingly but did not comment. They dismounted and set up camp, then, to his horror, Costis turned away from him and began to strip.

“What exactly are you doing?” he asked, part scandalized and part intrigued.

Costis looked over his bare shoulder as he was unlacing his pants. He looked confused. “I’m going fishing, didn’t I just say?” 

Kamet’s ears were heating up. “Are you going to catch more fish that way?” he blurted.

Costis laughed. “Probably not, but at least I won’t get my clothes wet,” he answered. Totally unselfconscious, he walked to the bank and lowered himself into the water.

He had never seen Costis so...bare. Which was strange, he realized, given the obscene amount of time they had spent with each other on the road. Kamet busied himself with starting a fire, but he discreetly eyed Costis as Costis intently eyed the river. He had a soldier’s body, all wiry muscles on a tall frame. His right arm--his sword arm--was slightly thicker than his left, but all in all, Costis was a well-proportioned man. Kamet felt weedy in comparison. 

He suddenly remembered Costis breaking his slave chain in Traba: how he’d put both hands on Kamet’s neck and pulled, his muscles bunching, until the weight of the collar was finally lifted off Kamet’s shoulders. He smiled fondly, but his reminiscing was cut short when Costis crouched down, let out a short cry, and emerged with fat, wriggling fish in his arms. He carefully climbed back up to the bank and walked to Kamet, smiling triumphantly. Kamet smiled at him and deliberately averted his gaze as Costis gutted the fish efficiently, still naked and soaking wet. 

=.=

They feasted, then it was time to sleep. “I’ll take first watch,” Kamet offered. Costis nodded his thanks and curled up into a bed roll. Soon he was asleep; Kamet watched his sleeping face gently illuminated by firelight and was surprised when he felt something stir in his chest. Carefully, mindful that Costis was a soldier and a light sleeper, he reached out a hand and ghosted a caress over Costis’ hair. Was it his imagination, or did Costis lean into his touch? Kamet moved closer to Costis and watched him as he waited out his watch. He thought of Godekker’s spiteful words: Does he only have eyes for you? 

He could have laughed. No, Godekker, Kamet thought. But I only have eyes for him, it would seem.


	4. Chapter 4

The tavern girl attended them well, bringing them steaming bowls of stew and mugs of ale and small platters of warm bread. Or rather, Kamet thought sullenly, the tavern girl attended Costis well—she kept lavishing Costis with her (annoyingly pretty) smile, while her service to Kamet was perfunctory at best. She was dressed in the loose, low-cut summer blouses favored by Braeling women, and her thin waist was highlighted by her brightly-patterned apron. 

Was there a need to tie an apron around one’s waist so tightly, Kamet griped to himself as he dug into his stew. It was a good stew, but it didn’t lift his mood. Surely the cut of her blouse was an inch lower than was strictly functional. The blouse revealed her (also annoyingly impressive) décolletage, and he saw how it drew Costis’ eye every time she passed their table. That too: surely she was passing their table far more frequently than needed. And must she always smile so? Kamet broke his bread with a little more force than usual. 

“Oh, to sleep in a bed again,” Costis said, disturbing Kamet’s dark thoughts.

“I don’t know, I think I may be getting quite a taste for camping,” Kamet answered, his tone icy. At least in the woods he didn’t have to deal with cunning Braeling women.

Costis didn’t seem to notice. He gaped at Kamet. “You, liking camping? Who are you? What have you done to my Kamet?”

My Kamet. It was an offhanded statement, and he was sure Costis meant nothing by it; but it took him by surprise and he failed to reply immediately. Costis looked at him in mild alarm. “Are you all right, Kamet?” he asked, real concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” he answered hurriedly, realizing his mistake. “Must be the ale,” he added, hoping it would cover the lapse.

Costis swallowed the lie hook, line and sinker. “Of course,” he said. “We should go up and rest.” He gestured for a servant to clear their table. Naturally, of course, it was the annoying tavern girl who glided over.

“Leaving me so soon, gentlemen?” she asked, bending over a little deeper than necessary as he gathered their plates. Kamet was seething.

“Thank you for the food,” Costis said politely. “It was very good.”

The girl had the gall to wink. “My pleasure, sweetheart,” she said, her voice too sweet. Kamet hated her. He stood up.

“I’m going up. Stay here if you like,” he said. His voice sounded snooty to his own ears. This was the same tone he had used with lower-ranking slaves during his days in the empire. Costis gaped at him for the second time that evening.

“Let’s go together,” he replied at once. He didn’t give the girl a backward glance as they left the dining hall.

=  
They had a room with separate beds, this time. Kamet thought, unkindly, that the tavern girl must have had a hand in this setup.

“This looks comfortable,” Costis said, still unaware of Kamet’s mood. He sat on one bed and began removing his boots.

“It’s adequate,” Kamet snapped. “I suppose you are more comfortable having separate beds,” he added, dumping his things on the other mattress. 

Costis’ brows were furrowed in confusion. “Not at all,” he replied. “I do like sharing a bed with you, you know.”

Kamet swallowed. “What do you mean?” he asked sharply. 

Costis shrugged. “I like sleeping next to you,” he said simply. “I like waking next to you in the morning. I like your company. It’s nothing more complicated than that, Kamet.”

Kamet stared at him in stunned silence. What was this—a confession of love? Surely it could not be so—why would Costis do that, when he was handsome and charming and could have his pick of women, like that cursed Braeling girl downstairs? Was it a declaration of friendship, then? Unnecessary, of course, but that was more likely, wasn’t it? Costis always spoke plainly, didn’t he, and Kamet didn’t need to give his words any deeper meaning. 

Having come to this conclusion, he decided to speak plainly as well. “I like sharing a bed with you, too,” he admitted. “And I do value your company, although you are as Attolian as they come.”

Costis beamed. The tension was broken. It wasn’t quite the outcome he had hoped for, but Costis was incredibly patient. He decided to push his luck. “Come to bed, then,” he said, lying down on one side and leaving space for Kamet. After a moment of hesitation, Kamet went to lie beside him. And so the other bed was left untouched and cold, while Costis and Kamet lay against each other, Costis’ arm flung casually over Kamet’s waist. 

=  
“Good morning, gentlemen,” the tavern girl said, beaming as she placed two steaming bowls of porridge on their table. “Did you two have a good rest?” she asked.

In the light of day, Kamet could see that his assessment of the Braeling girl may have been unjust. She was a flirt, he could see that, but flirting seemed as natural to her as breathing. Costis wasn’t her sole target; she was also suspiciously pleasant to a handful of other customers. “We rested well, thank you,” Kamet answered, deigning to be kind to her after last night.

“The other bed was a tad unnecessary, though,” Costis added, his face straight. Kamet looked at him in surprise. 

The Braeling girl looked at them with her mouth open, speechless for once. “Was it,” she said, her smile more genuine now. “You should have told me—we have a well-appointed bridal suite, had you asked!”

Kamet kicked Costis under the table as the girl sauntered away. Costis grinned at him and proceeded to polish off his porridge.

=

The tavern girl approached them one last time as they were preparing their horses. She was holding a small, cloth-wrapped bundle. “Meat pies for your trip, sweetheart,” she said, smiling sweetly at both of them now. “It’s on the house.”

“That’s very kind,” Kamet answered, surprised and grateful. He would never understand people who give things away for free. A slave would never be so foolish.

Costis, as always, was smoother. “Thank you, lady,” he said, giving her a slight bow. “You have our gratitude.”

The girl blushed. “Take care then, gentlemen,” she said. “If you ever pass through here again, I’ll have the bridal suite ready!” She winked, and then she was gone.

Kamet was blushing. Costis was as serene as ever, but he was smiling. Braeling women weren’t so bad after all, Kamet decided, and he looked forward to more inns as the rolling hills of Brael stretched out ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Braeling girl ships these two hard. And yes, Kamet is the most oblivious fool in the history of the world ever.


End file.
